Recently, battery powered devices (e.g. switches, sensors, etc.) have been developed to control luminaires, for example, using wireless communications with the controlled devices. In order to conserve battery life between manufacturing of the control device and installation of the control device, conventional solutions have physically disconnected the battery from the electronics of the control device, typically, in one of two configurations.
In a first configuration, a non-conductive pull-tab is inserted (during manufacturing) between the batteries and one or more of the power terminals of the device itself. In order to install these types of control devices and enable normal operation, the installer has to physically pull the tab out for the device to become powered for the first time.
In a second configuration, batteries are simply not included in the device during the manufacturing process. In order to install these types of control devices, the installer has to physically insert batteries into the device for the device to become powered for the first time.